Rages
by MaddMaxx
Summary: Had it only been a different time, a different place... The one thing they never saw coming. RusPrus AU OOC
1. In the Beginning

**A/N:** First Hetalia fic ever! haha Please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings:** **AU OOC**. So please if you don't like, then don't read. Do not complain that they are **OOC**, because I warned you TWICE.

* * *

><p><strong>Rages<strong>

Prologue: Life After You

A man was standing alone in the endless patch of sunflowers watching the sunset, his shadow slowly fading with the sun. He remembered how he used to love the sunflowers, but now he could not bring himself to love them anymore. They brought him unwanted memories, memories of him and his beloved, a man that he had lost so long ago. The man standing in the field had beige-blond hair and beautiful violet eyes; his name was Ivan Braginski. He came here on the same day of every month to re-live his demons. Had it only been a different time, a different place, his lover, Gilbert Beilschmidt, would still be here.

He turned slowly and picked one of his beloved sunflowers, Gilbert once said that he had loved them too. Ivan quietly shuffled down the dirt path to reach a gravestone. He kneeled down and caressed the top of it, his violet eyes reading the engravings again and again.

**In loving memory of  
>Gilbert Beilschmidt<br>Best friend, lover and brother**

A tear slipped past his eyes, he bowed his head and laid the sunflower on the grave. "I'm sorry Gilbert," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." The man was starting to lose his composure. He slowly pulled himself up from his knees. The sun had finally sunk into the ground and now the moon was mourning with him.

Had it only been a different time, a different place...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: In the Beginning<p>

"Ivan," Ludwig greeted. "This is my brother Gilbert, he just moved here a few days ago. Please keep him company, as I will be out of town this week with Feliciano. Call me if anything happens. My regrets, but I must leave."

Ivan nodded and offered him his hand, Ludwig reached out and shook it, "All right friend, have a good trip and tell Feliciano I said hello."

Ludwig nodded and turned to his brother. "Be good," he teased. Gilbert flipped him off.

"Stuff it."

"He's quite a hand-full, isn't he?" Ivan chuckled. He then ceased his laughing when he received a scowl from the man. Ivan took a moment to drink in his image; he had beautiful ash grey hair and blood-red eyes to complement him. "I've never seen eyes like yours, they're absolutely intoxicating." Upon hearing this, Gilbert felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"D-don't say stuff like that," he stuttered and walked out of the room leaving a chuckling Ivan behind.

"Ivan, can you give me a hand?" Ludwig called.

"Sure," he walked out to the car and helped load the suitcases in. Ludwig thanked him and left to pick up Feliciano.

Ivan turned back and entered the house. "Gilbert?" he called out, no response. "Gilbert, I'll leave my number on the counter, you can call or text me anytime." He quickly scribbled his number on a piece of paper and walked out the door to his car; he pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

Gilbert laid in bed, still thinking of what the man had said. He could still feel his face heated, he groaned and rolled over. He had been hurt in his previous relationship and he couldn't afford to repeat it. His ex-boyfriend, Matthew Williams, was very quiet and that didn't bother him. What bothered him was that he was cheating on him for months with some Cuban guy. When he found out, he left him and came to live with his brother and now he had just met this handsome man. What was he to do with himself? Gilbert groaned again, this week was going to be long.

He decided to get up and see if the man had really left his number and sure enough, when he walked into the kitchen; he found the note. He quickly picked it up and squinted. _'God, his writing is horrid. If that a four or a nine?'_ he sighed. _'At least his name is slightly legible.' _He glanced at the clock, it was well past eleven and he thought it best not to bother the man or now known to him as Ivan Braginski. He smiled as he repeated the name in his head, then he shook his head, _'Damn, what am I doing?'_ He shuffled back to his bedroom to sleep.

He awoke the next morning, sitting up and groggily looking over to the clock. It was twenty-five after ten; he figured he'd give Ivan a call to see if he wanted lunch. After preparing for the day he grabbed his phone and punched in Ivan's number.

"Ivan Braginski," a deep voice answered.

"Hey Ivan, it's me Gilbert," he greeted.

"Gilbert? I can't believe you really called," he laughed.

"Oh? Was this a mistake?" Gilbert joked.

"Potentially," Ivan laughed again. "Anyways, what did you call for?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch or something?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, I would love that," he paused. "How about eleven forty-five? I'm sorry for it being late, I'm just busy."

"Oh…" Gilbert whispered. "Well, I mean if you're busy you don't have to."

"No no, I'm never that busy," he mused. "I'm sorry, but I must go. I'll stop by and pick you up when I'm done here."

"Okay, see you then," he smiled and hung up. Ivan's voice was deep and Gilbert enjoyed listening to it. It was like water; smooth, but rough when needed.

He walked over to the couch and plopped down, flipping on the television. It was barely eleven and there was absolutely nothing on. He decided to settle with re-runs of an old black and white sitcom until Ivan came to save him.

Gilbert glanced at the clock it was half past eleven and Ivan would be here soon, he smiled at that. As much as he hated to admit it, he could not wait to spend time with him. He groaned and sank down into the couch. After more waiting, the doorbell finally rang and Gilbert jumped up to get it. He grasped the handle on the door and cautiously opened it; he was greeted with a sunflower.

"Sorry I'm late," Ivan smiled. "But I got you this sunflower, they're my favorite." Gilbert reached out and took the sunflower.

"It's fine, you didn't have to," he mumbled.

"But I wanted to" he smiled again and Gilbert started blushing. "So, where to?"

"I'm not really sure, its been so long since I've been home," he followed Ivan to his car and got in.

"Oh, really? Where have you been?" he inquired.

"I…I was in Canada with my ex, but stuff just didn't work out between us and I left him…" Gilbert trailed off.

"Him? Are you gay?" Gilbert's eyes bulged out of his head. It just slipped out; he hadn't meant to say that.

"Umm…" his words were caught in his throat.

Ivan started chuckling, "I'm sorry, that was quite rude of me, da?"

"No no, you're right. I'm gay," Gilbert paused. "I hope that doesn't offend you." He only heard a deep chuckle emitting from the man next to him.

"Do not fret," he smiled. "Love comes in many ways."

"Yes, I suppose it does," he smiled back. "If I might ask, why are you here? I mean you're obviously not German…"

The man laughed again and spoke in a language foreign to his ears.

"Pardon?" Gilbert asked confused.

"Well you see; I'm Russian. I'm here for business, I occasionally work with your brother, that's how I know him," the man parked the car at the restaurant and got out. "You coming?"

"Oh man, I'm not dressed right for this," Gilbert said embarrassed as he got out of the car.

Ivan walked over and looked him up and down, "Skinny jeans and a t-shirt? I think you look good. Shall we?" Gilbert nodded and followed him into the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. Braginski, how are you today?" the steward asked.

"Just fine, thanks. A table for two would be nice," Ivan said.

"Yes, right away sir," the steward grabbed two menus and sat them at a table near a window. "Is this good?"

"Yes, thank you," Ivan walked over to the table and sat down, gesturing for Gilbert to join him; he nodded and sat down.

"So how has your day been so far?" Gilbert asked.

"Hectic as usual, but better now," he smiled. "What about you?"

"Well it's been pretty boring, but you saved me from it," Gilbert laughed.

Ivan laughed as well, "That's good to hear."

"Ivan, how old are you?" Gilbert asked out of curiosity.

"Oh geez, I'm twenty-seven, I'll be turning twenty-eight in December," he laughed. "How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-five and come next January, I'll be twenty-six," he smiled.

"Well that good news. Guess that means we can go drinking sometime, da?" Ivan was still laughing. Before Gilbert could respond, the waiter came over.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Clause and I will be taking care of you today. What would you like to drink?"

"I'll have an iced tea," Gilbert said.

"Make that two," Ivan added. Clause nodded and turned to the kitchen to get the drinks. The two continued to talk until the waiter brought they're drinks; they then ordered their food and continued to talk until they got the bill.

Gilbert was laughing, "Ivan, do you even know what that means?"

"I do…I'm pretty sure I do," Ivan started laughing. Gilbert just rolled his eyes. The waiter came by and deposited the bill on the table. "I'll pay for it."

"What? No, at least let me pay for my portion!" Gilbert argued.

"You can pay next time, all right?" Ivan pulled his card out of his wallet and set it on the bill.

"Fine," Gilbert huffed. The bill was paid for and the two men got up to leave. "Wow Ivan, you're so tall."

"Well it's not my fault you're short, da?" Ivan mused.

"You did not!" Gilbert exclaimed. The taller man just laughed and walked out to the car. "Well, it's your fault you're so tall!"

Said man got into the car and started it, Gilbert joining him. "Well, I'll just have to work on that now, won't I?" he smiled.

Gilbert just laughed, "Today was fun."

"Yes it was," he agreed. "We should do this again." Gilbert nodded his head and turned on the radio.

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
>It's empty and cold without you here<br>Too many people to ache over  
>I see my vision burn<br>I feel my memories fade with time  
>But I'm too young to worry<em>

Gilbert started humming along with the song; it was one of his favorites. The car came to stop at his house. "We're here," Ivan spoke up.

"Thanks for the ride…and lunch," Gilbert said as he got out of the car.

"It was my pleasure," Ivan smiled. They walked to the door; Gilbert opened it and stepped in, Ivan turned to leave.

"Ivan," Gilbert called.

Said man turned around, "Yeah?"

"I like your suit, the purple tie brings out your eyes," Ivan smiled and Gilbert turned red and slammed the door shut, his heart beating out of his chest. _'I did NOT just say that,'_ he thought.

"Thank you, I'll wear it more often," Ivan chuckled; Gilbert groaned.

"Call me tomorrow, we should have lunch again," Ivan said to the shut door.

"S-sure," Gilbert stuttered.

Ivan looked at his watch; it was almost one. "I must go, goodbye," Gilbert heard footsteps fade away.

"Bye," he whispered. Gilbert walked over to the couch and sat down, the television still on. He closed his eyes a sighed. _'I can't get him out of my head!'_ he thought frustrated. _'So what? He's handsome, he's got amazing eyes and his voice...I think I love it.'_ He sighed again, he didn't know much about the Russian man, but he knew he wanted to. He decided he'd give him a call tomorrow.

~end chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How was it? The last part of this was written on my phone and then my phone reset itself and I wrote what I could remember haha . Anyways, I must say that I've already planned out what's going to happen and what happens in the prologue will be explained in the story. It might be something you don't expect, but it will be diagnosed (hint!) in later chapters.

_Preview:_

_Chapter 2: A Night Out_

"_Ivan, man you can sure hold your drinks," Gilbert slurred._

"_Well what can expect from a Russian?" he laughed._


	2. A Night Out

**A/N: **First off, I would like to thank my beta reader: Amethyst Asheryn cause she's fantastic! haha Anywhos, I hope you enjoy the second chapter as much as the first!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings:** **AU OOC**. So please if you don't like, then don't read. Do not complain that they are **OOC**, because I warned you TWICE.

* * *

><p><strong>Rages<strong>

Chapter 2: A Night Out

Gilbert was rudely awoken late in the afternoon the next day. He groaned and rolled over to his screaming phone, picked it up and saw the caller I.D. It was his brother, Ludwig; whatever he wanted could wait, so he let it go to voicemail as he fell prey to the bed's warmth once again. As he continued slumbering his phone started screaming again. He finally answered the phone and yelled in the receiver.

"WHAT?"

A deep chuckle came through the line. "I see you're a morning person."

"Shit, Ivan, I'm sorry about that," Gilbert said with embarrassment.

"It's alright, I was just calling to tell you that I can't make lunch today." A hint of sadness crept into his voice.

"Oh, well that's fine, maybe tomorrow?" Gilbert suggested.

Ivan laughed again. "I'll make it up to you, we'll go out for drinks tonight!"

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you have work?"

"No, tomorrow is Saturday. I don't work on the weekends unless I have to..." Ivan paused and then spoke to someone on his side of the phone. "My regrets, but I must go. I'll come get you around half past nine. See you then."

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

Gilbert clicked the end button on his phone. What was he to do with himself for the remainder of the day? _'I could go shopping,'_ he thought. _'I'm in need of some new clothes anyways.'_ With that decided, he started getting ready to go shopping. _'Aw shit, I don't have a car!'_ he stood in the middle of his room looking clueless. _'Wait, doesn't Ludwig own a motorcycle?'_ Gilbert quickly rushed down to the garage and flung the door open. He flipped the light on and sitting in the garage was the motorcycle. _'Score!' _he mentally jumped for joy.

Transportation dilemma solved, Gilbert quickly finished preparing and re-entered the garage, picking up the helmet and keys in the process. He opened the garage door and then graced the bike with his presence. He caressed the fuel tank and smiled sadly at it; it brought back memories from the past when he was happy with Matthew. He shook his head and hopped on.

After reaching the mall, he took his helmet off and let his hair rustle in the breeze. _'What a nice day,'_ he smiled. He walked through the sliding doors, to a noisy and over-crowded building. _'Now I remember why I seldom come to the mall,'_ he groaned. He hated all these people in such a small area at once; it made him feel claustrophobic. He stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and brushed through the sea of people. He walked in and out of stores, finding a shirt here and pants there.

After successfully buying clothes to his satisfaction he left. He walked out to his motorcycle and then stopped dead in his tracks. _'SHIT!' _he mentally yelled. _'Where the hell am I going to put all these bags?' _He continued to sta-…glare at the motorcycle, somehow wishing it could carry all of this stuff.

He then heard a familiar voice call his name, "Gil!" He turned around to see his ex-boyfriend's brother, Alfred F. Jones, the most irritating man in the world. "What're you doing here?"

He inwardly groaned; he could not stand the American, though luckily for him Arthur Kirkland was there with him. "I'm shopping, but I forgot that I was driving a motorcycle," he sighed.

"Really?" Alfred laughed at him.

Arthur stepped in. "Let me speak on behalf of this bloody twit. Would you like us to take them home for you?"

"Yeah that'd be great!" Gilbert exclaimed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're just visiting for fun," Arthur stated. He grabbed Gilbert's bags and quickly loaded them into the trunk. "You'll have to show us the way."

Gilbert waited, motorcycle idling, as Alfred and Arthur piled into their car. Then the two vehicles took off down the street.

After arriving at Ludwig's house, Arthur and Alfred helped carry in the bags. They deposited them in the living room, said their goodbyes and departed. Gilbert looked over to the bags. _'Well at least I got some new clothes,' _he thought. He dragged all the bags to his room and unloaded them into his closet. After finally being satisfied with where the clothes were, he ventured to the couch and closed his eyes. _'Just a short nap,'_ he yawned.

A banging sound awoke Gilbert later in the day. _'What the?'_ he looked around and found the noise coming from the front door. _'Shit,'_ he glanced at the clock; it was already half past nine. He quickly rushed up to grab the door.

"Hey Ivan, sorry about that," Gilbert said as he opened the door.

Said man laughed, "Have you been sleeping all day?"

"W-what? No!" Gilbert's face reddened.

"All is well," Ivan smiled. "Let's go have some drinks now!"

Gilbert nodded and followed the man out of the house to his car. Ivan started the car and they sped off to the bar. They parked in the parking lot and walked into the bar.

"What do you usually drink?" Gilbert asked as they took empty seats along the bar.

"A vodka martini," Ivan mused. "Unless I'm feeling like having fun, I'll do shots."

"All right then, shots it is!" Gilbert grabbed the bar tender and ordered their shots. After their fourth round of shots, Gilbert looked a little worse for wear. His blood-red eyes were starting to glaze over and his speech was becoming slurred. Ivan, on the other hand, was perfectly fine.

"Ivan, man, you can sure hold your drinks," Gilbert slurred.

"Well what do you expect from a Russian?" he laughed.

"I think it's time to call it a night, those lights are making my head hurt," Gilbert laughed.

Ivan stood up from the bar stool, helping Gilbert wobble to the door. "Don't pass out on me now."

"Yeah, I won't," Gilbert continued to slur. He dug into his pockets for his house key. "Ivan, I think I forgot to grab my house key when we left."

"You can stay with me then," Ivan smiled. Gilbert nodded and slumped into the seat of the car.

He wasn't aware of the passage of time. He was just aware that suddenly Ivan was out of the car again, looming in the frame of Gilbert's open door. "Gilbert, wake up, I need you to walk to the house with me."

"Can't you just carry me?"

"Yes, but you can walk too." Ivan held out his hand. Gilbert started pouting and then grabbed Ivan's hand.

"Hey, Ivan, did I ever tell you that you're really handsome?" Gilbert asked as he leaned on said man's shoulder.

"If memory serves me right, no," Ivan smiled.

"Well you are," Gilbert smiled back at Ivan.

"Thank you." Ivan opened the door to his spacious apartment and walked to his room. Gilbert sauntered over to the bed and curled up in it. Ivan smiled at him and then turned to exit the room.

"Ivan, where're you going?" Gilbert called.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Ivan replied, already halfway out the door.

"Nooooo," Gilbert whined. "Sleep with me."

Ivan laughed, "And how would you react in the morning?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

Ivan just shook his head. "I'll see you in the morning." He closed the door and went to the couch.

As tempted as he was to crawl into bed with Gilbert, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't even begin to imagine Gilbert's reaction, though a part of him wanted to see it. He wandered over to the couch and plopped down. _'At least I can fit comfortably,'_ he thought. With the spare pillow and blanket that he grabbed on the way there, he closed his eyes to sleep.

The next morning, Gilbert awoke, sitting up slowly and ruffling his hair. He looked around the room. _'Where the hell am I?'_ he slowly stood from the bed. He looked down; he was still fully clothed, so nothing wild had happened last night. It still didn't explain why he was here. He walked to the door and grasped the handle, turning it and walking out to enter a lavish living room. _'Okay, just WHO lives here?'_ He then heard a sound coming from the couch, and cautiously walked over. He found Ivan lying on the couch, blanket half covering him and the rest on the floor. Gilbert took a moment to drink in the image; his shirt was exposing his pale and well-toned abs._ 'I bet the rest of him looks even better,'_ Gilbert flushed bright red. _'Why must I be thinking these things?'_

Gilbert was then caught in a fierce debate with himself: wake the man or let him rest? He really wanted to get home though. Gilbert stared at his sleeping face, silently hating himself for what he was about to do. He stretched his arm out and grabbed onto Ivan's shoulder, gently shaking him awake. The man groaned and tried to escape Gilbert's shaking, but finally pried his eyes open. He found himself looking into Gilbert's blood-red eyes; they were so breath taking, even after all the times he had seen them they had found a way to warm his heart.

"Good morning Gilbert," Ivan smiled.

"Y-yeah morning," Gilbert mumbled.

"I suppose you want to go home, da?" Ivan sat up, pulling his shirt back down.

"Yeah, it would be nice." Gilbert sat down next to him.

"All right, let me get ready then."

Gilbert nodded as Ivan walked into his bedroom. After a few minutes Ivan returned in sweats and t-shirt. Gilbert blushed. He had never seen him out of his business attire and the way those sweats hung low on his hips, it didn't do his mind any justice. _'Oh man, I HAVE to stop thinking about him like this. I mean he's just a friend, who I happen to like a lot, but damnit!' _Gilbert shouted with anger in his head.

"Let's get going, da?" Ivan asked as he walked to the door.

"S-sure," Gilbert stuttered and followed after.

After Ivan dropped Gilbert off he left and told him that he had a great time. Gilbert called Ludwig to ask if there was a spare key. He was laughed at and then told that the garage door was always unlocked. He angrily yelled at his younger brother and hung up, stomping off to the garage.

He entered his room and took a shower. After his shower he was wandering around in his boxers and a beater. He entered the kitchen, looking for something to eat and found frozen pancakes. He re-heated them and shoveled them down his throat with syrup. There was then a knock at the door, he walked out of the kitchen and went to the door.

"Ivan? What did you come back for?" He asked as he opened the door, but it was not Ivan who was at the door. "Wha-what are you doing here Matthew?"

"You seem displeased to see me," he mused.

"Of course I am you bastard! After what you did to me!" Gilbert growled.

Matthew laughed at him. "Aren't you even going to invite me in?" Instead of waiting to be let in Matthew barged in, pushing Gilbert aside. "What're you doing? Hiding in your brother's house?"

Gilbert whirled around to face him, "Leave, get out. Now!"

Matthew laughed at him and continued to stand his ground. "Make me."

Gilbert was about to shout back when he felt something slip onto his shoulders, he whipped around to beat the hell out of whoever it was. Instead of doing so he found Ivan standing behind him.

"What the? What're you doing here?" Gilbert asked.

"You left your jacket at my apartment and I wanted to return it. The front door was wide open, you shouldn't do that often," Ivan gestured to the door. "Have I interrupted?"

"No, not really," Gilbert whispered.

"And who is this?" Matthew sneered.

Ivan held out his hand and smiled, "Ivan Braginski, nice to meet you." Matthew was not smiling; nor was he pleased to meet the man.

~end chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, shit is about to go down. Be expecting it! More twists and turns next chapter. I've also set up an update schedule so that the new chapters will be up every **Sunday.**

_Preview:_

_Chapter 3: A Departure and an Arrival_

"_How can you expect to let him in, when you won't tell him what happened? I mean he's clearly worried about you!" Ludwig yelled at Gilbert._

"_I don't want him to see me like that, I'm a better person now," Gilbert argued. "I'm not the man I was when I was with him!"_

"_Just tell him," Ludwig urged. "He'll understand."_


	3. An Arrival and A Departure

**A/N: **I would again like to thank my beta: Amethyst Asheryn! Thanks ^^ Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and remember to review! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings:** **SWEARING ****AU OOC**. So please if you don't like, then don't read. Do not complain that they are **OOC**, because I warned you TWICE.

* * *

><p><strong>Rages<strong>

Chapter 3: An Arrival and A Departure

Matthew looked him up and down, eyes tracing the man's form. Ivan noticed and commented, "See something you like?"

Matthew's eyes snapped up to the man's face. "Yes, I've come to collect Gilbert."

Ivan scoffed, "You make him seem like a possession."

"Exactly," Matthew grinned.

Gilbert was standing next to Ivan and was just fuming mad. How dare Matthew come here and insult him? As mad as he was, he was scared too. He knew that Matthew could always find a way to hurt him. Gilbert stepped unconsciously closer to Ivan. Ivan turned to look down at Gilbert when he felt him at his side. Ivan saw the intense look in his eyes. He took his hand and wrapped it around Gilbert's waist.

"Relax," Ivan soothed. Gilbert looked up at him, eyes still fierce.

Having the feeling that he was dropping out of the limelight, Matthew stated loudly: "I see you have a new boyfriend."

"W-what?" Gilbert exclaimed, whipping his head to look at Matthew. "No, he's...we're not..."

Matthew quirked an eyebrow and sauntered over to the pair, reaching out a hand for Gilbert. Ivan caught said hand. "I think not," he smiled. The expression was at odds with the crushing grip he had on Matthew's fingers.

"O-ow!" Matthew yelled. "Let go of me!"

Instead of letting go of Matthew, Ivan let go of Gilbert. He stepped closer to Matthew, leaning into his ear. "I suggest you leave. I'm not that tolerant of people like you."

Matthew laughed. "Like you could do anything," he sneered. "You're all talk, I know people like you."

Ivan finally let Matthew go, allowing him to gingerly cradle his aching hand with the uninjured one. Ivan kept his eyes on him, waiting for his next move.

"You know," Matthew started. "You can have him; he's only a whore after all. I mean, you should've heard the way he-"

Gilbert had intended to stay quiet, but he could not stop himself from interrupting now. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Oh? You haven't told him?" Matthew snickered.

"No, of course not! Why would I?" Gilbert yelled.

Before it escalated any further, Ivan stepped in. "I'm sure if he wanted me to know, he'd tell me," he said, looming over Matthew.

"Well I can tell you," Matthew smirked. "I mean would you really want to be close to him after you knew?" Ivan grabbed Matthew's collar and pulled him forward. The other man's smirk just widened. "Getting rough now, are we?"

"I really wish you had just left." Ivan pulled back his fist, ready to strike Matthew. Before his fist could find its target, the front door slammed open.

"Ivan!" a voice yelled.

Ivan stopped dead for an instant, then turned. The familiar voice was like cold water thrown in his face. "L-Ludwig?" he asked

"What the hell are you doing?" Ludwig barged into the room.

Ivan let go of Matthew and took a step back. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice shaken. "I'm not sure what came over me."

"Looks like your master needs to take you to an obedience class." Without Ivan in his personal space, Matthew felt confident enough to reinforce his smirk. He straightened out his rumpled shirt, being wary of his injured hand.

Ludwig glared at Matthew with intent to kill. "Get the hell out of my house," he said venomously.

Matthew didn't want to piss Ludwig off any more than he already had. He brushed past the other man, then paused in the doorway, glancing back over his shoulder at his ex. He was still smirking. "Until next time, Gilbert."

Silence fell in Matthew's wake. Gilbert and Ludwig stood there, fuming. Ivan was the first to speak. "What are you doing home so early?"

Ludwig turned to his friend. "Something came up at work the other day, so I took the first flight home."

Ivan nodded as he headed for the door, pausing by Gilbert and whispering. "Whatever happened, it won't change the way I see you." He then turned to Ludwig and put his hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back. I was just dropping off Gilbert's jacket."

Ludwig could feel the tension radiating off Ivan. "Yes, thank you," was all he said.

Ivan retracted his hand and went out the door to head home.

He opened his car door and slid into the driver's seat. He reached into his jeans' pocket and grabbed his keys, but didn't start the car. He sat there, staring out his windshield, his face emotionless. He was replaying what had happened earlier in his head. He hadn't even known what he was doing. It was as if his body was moving on its own, but he was still conscious of it. He finally put the keys into the ignition and started the car. He was lost in his thoughts as he was driving through the traffic to get home.

'_Why did this happen again?'_ Ivan kept thinking repeatedly. He arrived at his apartment, shut the car off and walked in. He slowly made his way to the couch, where he flopped down and turned the stereo on to quiet his thoughts. He soon drifted off into a short nap.

(/^_^)/

Gilbert had remained standing in the same spot, not even turning to greet his brother or say goodbye to Ivan. Under no circumstances could Ivan find out about his past. Even with what Ivan had said he just knew something would change in the man. He remembered how it had changed his brother.

"Are you going to tell him?" Ludwig asked, breaking Gilbert from his thoughts.

"Tell him what?" Gilbert retorted.

"Never mind." Ludwig paused. "You know you'll have to tell him one day."

"And why would I do that?" Gilbert challenged.

"How can you expect to let him in, when you won't tell him what happened? I mean he's clearly worried about you!" Ludwig yelled at Gilbert.

"I don't want him to see me like that, I'm a better person now," Gilbert argued. "I'm not the man I was when I was with Matthew!"

"Just tell him," Ludwig urged. "He'll understand."

"Fuck off, it doesn't matter," Gilbert spat and stormed off into his room.

Ludwig watched him stomp off, then shook his head and went to his own room and began unpacking.

He had just pulled the final articles of clothing from his suitcase when his phone started ringing. He quickly put the clothes down on the bed and answered the phone.

"Yes?"

"Ludwig, its Ivan. I just wanted to inform you that I will be traveling back to Russia for a while."

"How long?" Ludwig asked.

"Ah, it depends." Ivan paused. "I'm really sorry about today."

"Don't worry about it, he deserves it," Ludwig gave a small laugh.

Ivan laughed as well, "I bet so."

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"Tonight," Ivan stated.

"So soon? Let me grab Gilbert for you." Ludwig walked out of his room to Gilbert, but paused when Ivan spoke.

"No, don't. I'll call him later."

Ludwig turned and headed back to his room. "All right. Well, I have to finish unpacking."

"Have fun then, talk to you later." Ivan hung up and finished getting ready to head out to the airport. He walked out to his car with his bags and loaded them in, then left for the airport. Quietly weaving through traffic, with only the sounds of the cars passing by he arrived at the airport. He parked his car and went to check in his bag and print his ticket. He looked to find that his flight and saw that it was on time. He smiled and started towards the gate.

\(^_^\)

A couple days had passed and Gilbert hadn't heard a word from Ivan, it was making him nervous. He had tried to contact the man, but could never reach him. _'Is he ignoring me?'_ Gilbert thought. He was upset that the man's absence would have an affect on him. After pondering his position with Ivan, he decided to ask Ludwig about his absence. They hadn't talked after they fought though. He made his way to the living room where a game show was on. He found his brother watching it on the couch.

"Yes?" Ludwig asked before Gilbert had the chance to speak.

Gilbert walked around the couch and sat down next to him. "I was wondering if you had heard from Ivan lately."

"A couple days ago, why?"

"Well I hadn't heard from him since Matthew was here so I-"

Ludwig cut him off. "What are you talking about? He's in Russia right now. Did he call you?" Gilbert felt lost. Ivan was in Russia, did he miss his call? He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, no missed calls. "He called you, right?"

"No," Gilbert said, the sadness noticeable in his voice.

~end chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Dun Dun Doom haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ahhh...well I threw some foreshadowing in there for Ivan, but it's very small. About Matthew...just don't ask haha . What Ivan's gone? No worries. Anyways update will be on **Sunday**, so please wait till then! ^^ Remember to review!

_Preview:_

_Chapter 4: Time_

"_Forgive me Gilbert," a deep voice rumbled. "For I've done this to you."_


	4. Time

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! I would like to thank my beta Amethyst Asheryn, because even though she was sick she still edited it! ^^ Danke! I would like to thank the readers too for being patient! Please enjoy and review! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings:** **SWEARING AU OOC**. So please if you don't like, then don't read. Do not complain that they are **OOC**, because I warned you TWICE.

* * *

><p><strong>Rages<strong>

Chapter 4: Time

After talking with his brother, Gilbert shuffled back to his room. Finding his bed in the dark, he laid down and closed his eyes. _'Why didn't he tell me he was leaving?'_ He rolled over on his side, opening his eyes to stare at the grey wall.

(***)

A week had passed since Ivan left for Russia and still no word from him yet. The days had dredged on for Gilbert. He found himself spending his days in the house, usually lying in his bed, like now. It was high noon and Gilbert was in bed listening to his music. Unbeknownst to him, his door opened.

"Gilbert?" A deep voice called; no response. The intruder walked into the room, closed the door and made their way to the bed. "Gilbert?" they tried again. They finally sat down on the bed.

"Go away," Gilbert groaned.

"Even though I just got here?" the shadow laughed.

Gilbert shut off his music and sat up, he knew that voice. "Ivan...?" he breathed.

Said man smiled, "It's been a while."

Gilbert was tempted to pursue into the light-hearted conversation, but he was still angered with the Russian. "Why didn't you call me?"

"What?"

"You called my brother, but not me."

"Well yes, I was in a hurry," Ivan lied.

"You could've messaged me," he growled.

"Ah, well..." Ivan trailed off.

"Enough. I don't want your excuses." The German paused. "Get out."

Ivan's violet eyes looked at him with confusion, but he silently obeyed. He headed for the door, stopping for a brief moment to look back. "I know you're mad, but what I did doesn't concern you."

"Why won't you tell me?" Gilbert asked sadly.

Ivan smiled sadly, "Why won't you tell me?" Gilbert knew what he meant. He was referring to the incident that he had tried so desperately to hide from the Russian man, when Matthew had made a surprise trip last week.

"Cause it's none of your fucking business," Gilbert yelled.

"Well then, I guess that goes for you too," Ivan's sad smile was darkening.

"What's with you?" Gilbert got out of bed to stand up. He walked over to Ivan and stood in front of him. "I sit here for a fucking week, not hearing from you. Then you come back like everything is all right. Don't you even care about me?"

Ivan's eyes softened at his words. "I..." he paused. "I know that I should've called you, but-"

"But what?" Gilbert interrupted.

"Let me finish," he sighed. "I do, it's just that-" he was interrupted again; his phone was the culprit this time. The Russian reached into his pocket and answered it, "Ivan Braginski." Gilbert watched the man talking in Russian with the person on the other end. The German shook his head with frustration. _'Is it too much to ask for? I just want a conversation with him.'_ he thought.

Ivan hung up and turned to Gilbert, "I have to go."

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "How convenient, we were just getting somewhere too."

"I'm sorry," Ivan apologized.

"Whatever, you know where the door is," Gilbert waved him off and went back to his bed.

"_Forgive me Gilbert,"_ his deep voice rumbled in Russian_. "For I have done this to you."_

Gilbert's foot hesitated with the next step. _'Should I turn around and say something?' _He shook his head and climbed into bed. Ivan gave him a final look, before he pulled the door open. Ivan walked down the hallway, heading for the door out, but Ludwig stopped him.

"What happened?"

Ivan stopped to turn to the younger German, "Oh nothing really. He's just really angry with me."

Ludwig laughed, "Well I really wouldn't put it past him. Give him a few days."

Ivan smiled and nodded. "Oh, before I go I wanted to tell you that _she_ tagged along."

"Really?" Ludwig asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ivan ruffled his beige-blond hair. "She will be a problem."

The blue-eyed man nodded in agreement, "What will you do?"

"I..." his voice faltered. "I'm not sure."

"You better get going then, she's quite a handful," the German laughed.

"Yes, I know. I lived with her when I was younger," he said glumly. Ivan headed for the front door.

"Auf Wiedersehen," Ludwig called.

"Do svidaniya," Ivan called back in Russian. Ivan walked out the door to his car. Opening the driver's side he looked into the passenger seat. Sitting there was a gift he had bought for Gilbert while he was away, but now he was thinking it was not the time to give it to him. He climbed into his car, still eyeing the gift. _'Maybe tomorrow...'_ he thought. He grabbed his keys and started the car, heading home.

(***)

Ludwig watched Ivan walk out the door. He could tell that his encounter with his elder brother had not gone well. He turned and walked down the hallway to Gilbert's room. He opened the door to find Gilbert in the same state. "Gilbert," he called.

"What is it this time?" he responded.

"What happened?" Ludwig demanded.

"Nothing, now fuck off."

Ludwig sighed in frustration, "Really? Because that's not what it looks like."

"He just ..." Gilbert sighed in irritation.

"Frustrates the crap out of you?" Ludwig guessed.

"Yes, something like that," he gave a lop-sided smile. "But I like that too."

"Oh? What do you mean?" the blue-eyed man asked.

"I mean..." he paused, looking for the right words. "I like that he cares about me. I feel like I actually mean something to someone for once."

Ludwig's hard expression softened. "You're both idiots," he laughed.

Gilbert nodded, "I guess so."

Ludwig glanced at the clock, it was almost ten. "I think it's time to call it a day."

Gilbert glanced at the clock too. "Das meine ich auch," he said.

"Gute Nacht," Ludwig said.

"Gute Nacht," the elder German replied. Ludwig left shortly after that, leaving him to himself. He sighed and fell back on his pillow, _'What a day...' _ He closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

(***)

Ivan dreaded his arrival home, but he had to return anyways. As soon as he pulled into his garage he prayed he wouldn't run into _her._ Anything would be better. He hastily climbed out of the car and rushed into his apartment.

"Dear brother, where are you going?" a sickly sweet voice called.

Ivan didn't stop; he just sped up. _'I didn't hear her. I didn't hear her,'_ he repeated in his head.

"Don't run away from me," the voice came again. Footsteps started to follow his.

"I-I'm not," he stuttered. He almost reached his bedroom, almost. Before he could, the owner of the haunting voice had tackled him.

"Ivan, you're running like a whipped dog," she gave a grin. "That's no way to act in front of a lady."

"Natalia! Please get off of me!" he struggled to remove her tight grip. Finally prying himself loose, he bolted for the door, slamming it shut.

"Aww, don't be like that," she cooed. "I just wanted to have some fun. After all, I haven't seen you in a couple years."

"The feeling isn't mutual," Ivan said through the door. "Now please go."

Natalia threw back her head and cackled, "We have tomorrow too. Good night."

Ivan shuttered and slowly backed away from the door. With his sister around, his anxiety levels skyrocketed. He couldn't handle being around her, it made him paranoid.

Ivan stripped down to his boxers and searched for his pajama bottoms. After searching his closet, he found them. He climbed into bed while shutting off his lamp light. He pulled the covers over his body and shut his eyes. The Russian man usually slumbered in peace, but tonight wasn't one of those nights.

~end chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>German Words:<strong>

Auf Wiedersehen – Goodbye.

Das meine ich auch – I agree.

Gute Nacht – Good Night.

**Russian Word:**

Do svidaniya – Goodbye.

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the splash of German language! I speak German, so it really means what it says haha. Anyways, next chapter will be up **Sunday**. I hope you enjoyed this installment! Please remember to review! ^^

_Preview:_

_Chapter 5: Past Tense_

"_You were screaming bloody murder in your sleep. You scared me half to death. I...I," she paused to look for her words._


	5. Past Tense

**A/N:** Alright, so it's my fault that it's late this time! I would like to thank my beta Amethyst Asheryn for never failing to humor me and betaing of course. Please enjoy and review! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings:** **SWEARING AU OOC**. So please if you don't like, then don't read. Do not complain that they are **OOC**, because I warned you TWICE.

* * *

><p><strong>Rages<strong>

Chapter 5: Past Tense

Running  
>Running<br>Blood everywhere  
>Knife in hand<br>Blood on hands  
>Smile on face<p>

'_Who is this man?'_

(***)

Ivan awoke to pounding on his bedroom door. His breathing was ragged and hectic. He could feel sweat cooling on his skin. He looked around to see his sheets in a mess, his pillow ripped and a shattered lamp on the floor.

"What the...?"

The pounding came again followed by a female voice. "Ivan!" she shouted. "Ivan, open up!"

Said man sighed and rolled out of bed, on the opposite side to avoid bits of lamp embedding themselves in his feet. He slowly trudged to the door and pulled it open to find a worried blonde woman on the other side.

"Yes Natalia?" he sighed.

Her tone was concerned. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were screaming bloody murder in your sleep. You scared me half to death. I...I-" she paused, searching for the right words.

"Natalia, I'm fine," Ivan said, though he was reassuring himself more than his sister. "What time is it?"

"Half past noon," she replied.

"It's Saturday, right?" he raked a hand through his already messy hair. She nodded a 'yes' in reply. Ivan turned to look at the lamp. "I guess that needs to be cleaned up."

Natalia was not going to let the subject be changed. "Ivan you need help! This happened when we were growing up too!"

"I said I'm fine," he growled.

"No you're not! Why do you think our parents got divorced?" she yelled.

"It wasn't my fault. Mom told me, she told me," he said with a shaky voice.

"It's all your fault. If you weren't so messed up, we'd still be a family!" Natalia released all of her hurt on him. "Why do you think Yekatrina avoids you?"

"Because she's always busy," he reassured himself. "Why are you here?"

"Why?" she scoffed. "It's because I care about you. I love you Ivan."

"Why do you always say things like that?" he asked.

"Why won't you say it back?"

"Because it means more to you than just sibling love," he said as he walked to a closet to pull out a broom and dustpan. "Here." He handed her a trash bag. "Help me clean this up."

Taking the trash bag she said, "So what? It's not wrong. I mean you're adopted, so we're not related by blood."

"I don't care!" he shouted. "It's gross, you're gross and I'm not straight!"

"You're what...?" She was taken aback. This was the first time she had heard this.

"I-I no, I didn't say that," he quickly corrected himself. "Just help me clean this up." He nervously started sweeping the shards into the pan. He had never told anyone that, never. Not in his twenty-seven years had he voiced his sexual orientation.

Natalia opened her mouth to say something, but she had lost her voice. She was gawking at her brother. _'No way,'_ she thought. _'No way had he just said that.'_ Finally her voice appeared, "What now?"

"Please just forget I said that," Ivan mumbled.

"No I won't," she said with confidence. "Ivan, you know you can talk to me about this. I can help you."

"Help me?" he stopped sweeping the shards to look at her.

"Yes, help," she smiled.

"Shut up Natalia, I don't want to hear another word." His voice had become commanding. "If you feel the need to help me with something, you'll clean this mess up while I'm gone."

He shoved her out the door and slammed it shut. Groaning in frustration, he decided that a shower would be a good idea to clear his mind.

He walked to his bathroom, the tile cold on his bare feet, turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. He took off his pajama bottoms and tossed them into the hamper. Testing the water for its warmth, he stepped in. His tense shoulders relaxed as the water fell on him. He sighed and grabbed soap to lather himself. Every time he was stressed or mad, he took a shower to calm himself. There was always something about water that soothed him. After washing his hair, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off.

Ivan walked out the bathroom door with the towel wrapped firmly around his waist. He wandered over to his closet and picked out a light grey sweater with a white undershirt and black slacks. Removing the towel from his waist he dried his hair. After drying off, he put the clothes on he had picked out. Ready for the day, he plucked his cell phone from its charger and dialed Gilbert's number.

"Hallo?" the German's sleep-filled voice answered.

"Hey Gilbert, its Ivan," he said in a cheery tone.

"Mmmm...hi," he mumbled.

"Would you like to have a late lunch with me, say two or three?"

There was silence on the end and then ruffling of sheets. "Sure. Yeah, three works for me. I'll be ready by then," Gilbert said in a rush.

"All right. I'll be by to pick you up at..." Ivan paused to look at the time, it was almost two. "I'll pick you up around two thirty. Does that work?"

"Yeah! I'll be ready by then," Gilbert said.

"I'll see you then," Ivan smiled and hung up the phone. He put his wallet and phone into the pockets of his pants. He walked out of the bedroom and yelled to Natalia that he was going out and wanted the lamp cleaned up. In return, Natalia used her colorful language to show her enthusiasm. Ivan walked over to a closet to retrieve a pair of black loafers. Pulling the shoes on he walked over to the couch and flipped on the television.

(***)

'_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Gilbert thought as he jumped out of bed. He rushed across the hallway to the bathroom he shared with his brother. Quickly turning on the water, he waited for it to warm. He stripped off his boxers and hopped in. Grabbing the soap and squeezing it into his hands, he washed his body. He then picked up the shampoo to wash his ash grey hair, looking shades darker from the water. The water splashed on his face, fully awakening him. He reached for the knob and shut the water off. He grabbed a towel as he exited the shower. Drying himself off as he walked across the hall to his room, he stopped in front of his closet. Pulling the drawer open, he picked out a navy blue V-neck shirt and dark forest green skinny jeans. He changed into his clothes and walked out to sit on the couch with Ludwig.

"What are you doing today?" Ludwig casually asked.

"Ivan asked me to lunch."

"I thought you were mad at him," the younger German joked.

"I was..." Gilbert paused. "But I guess it's hard to stay mad at him."

"Do you plan on starting a relationship with him?" Ludwig asked unexpectedly.

Gilbert stared at the ground. "I...I don't know," he mumbled.

"Well you seem to like him," Ludwig crossed his ankles. "But you're too secretive, same goes for Ivan. I've known him for years, but I still don't know everything."

"I think that when I tell him about my past, if he takes it bad, then that'll be my answer," he continued to mumble.

"He's very understanding."

"I know, but we're so closed off from one another. A relationship can't be built from secrets," Gilbert sighed.

"Then talk to him after lunch," Ludwig suggested. He glanced over to the clock. "When will he be here?"

"Ahh...ten or so minutes."

Ludwig nodded and turned to watch the television again. After waiting the little bit of time, there was a knock at the door. Gilbert went to answer it.

"Hey Ivan," he smiled.

"Gilbert," Ivan greeted.

"Wait up, I need to grab my shoes." Gilbert turned to pick up his worn out combat boots; he loved them. Pulling the boots on, he headed out the door with Ivan. "Did you get a new car?"

"No, I just hardly drive this one," he smiled.

"I like it," Gilbert smiled, eyeing the sleek black Audi TT Coupe. "You should drive it more often."

"That can be arranged." Ivan opened the driver's side door and sat down on the leather seat. Gilbert followed suit.

"How come you don't drive it much?" the German asked curiously.

"No need to really," Ivan put the key into the ignition and the engine hummed to life. "Is there a place you wanted to go?"

"Not really, but Italian sounds good," he smiled.

"I know a good place," Ivan pulled out of the driveway and headed to his favorite Italian restaurant. They drove in silence, the radio quietly playing in the background. Gilbert stared out the window watching the various cars and buildings pass by. The car had pulled into a parking lot and stopped. Ivan shut the engine off and stepped out of the car. Gilbert unbuckled his seatbelt and hurried to the waiting Russian. They walked to the door, which was opened by a waiter who welcomed them in.

"How many?" the man at the podium asked.

"A table for two please," Ivan replied. The man nodded and led the two to a small two-person table off to the side. The man set down the menus and walked away as they sat down.

"Are you still mad at me?" Ivan casually asked.

Gilbert glanced up from the menu to look at Ivan. "No," he simply stated.

"That's good," Ivan smiled, but something was off about his smile. Gilbert had noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" came the confused response.

"Something happened to you, I can tell." Gilbert stared into the man's violet eyes. "It's clearly bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"It's always nothing," Gilbert said, annoyed.

"Why won't you let it go?" Ivan challenged.

"Because I give a shit, is that so hard to understand?" the German nearly shouted.

"Gilbert," his hardened violet eyes began to soften. Ivan was about to say something more, but the waiter came and interrupted.

"Good evening. My name is Siegfried. I will be your waiter today. What can I get you gentlemen to drink?" the waiter, Siegfried, looked at Ivan and smiled. "Mr. Braginski, It's been a while since you last came. How have you been?"

"I've been good, thank you. How about you?" he smiled back.

"Good, thank you. Now what can I get you two to drink?" he asked again.

"Raspberry lemonade," Ivan said. The waiter turned to Gilbert.

"Just water," the waiter nodded and headed off to get their drinks. Gilbert sat intently staring at the table. "Hey Ivan, could we go to a park after?"

"We can, why?"

"I just want to chat," the German stated. Ivan nodded and a silence settled upon them.

Ivan sighed and raked a hand through his hair. Gilbert started to look awkwardly around the restaurant. The waiter returned and dropped off their drinks, taking their meal order as well.

"Gilbert," Ivan broke the ongoing silence, "If you didn't want to come, you didn't have too."

"What? Oh no. I...it's just that I was thinking about-" Gilbert started before being rudely interrupted.

"Oh Ivan, I didn't know you'd be here!" A woman had shouted. Gilbert looked at Ivan, whose eyes were bulging out of his head.

"Shit," he swore under his breath.

'_Just what I needed.'_

~end chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay! Please remember to review! ^^ See you in chapter six! Sorry, there will be no preview this week!


	6. Overlapping

**A/N:** I know it's late, but it's out! I'd like to thank my beta once again! Please enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings:**** SWEARING ****AU ****OOC.** So please if you don't like, then don't read. Do not complain that they are **OOC,** because I warned you TWICE.

* * *

><p><strong>Rages<strong>

Chapter 6: Overlapping

Gilbert eyed the woman as she sat down at the table; the air grew tense around them. Gilbert spoke first.

"Who are you?"

The woman looked to him with a smirk. "I'm Natalia Arlovskaya. Didn't Ivan tell you about me?"

"N-no, he didn't," he whispered and looked to his fumbling hands.

"Let me guess," she laughed. "I bet he didn't tell you that I was the reason he went to Russia."

Gilbert looked to Ivan, "No, he didn't."

"Don't feel left out," she snickered. "I just found out something new about him today. Though I'm sure you already know."

He looked from the quiet Ivan to Natalia on his left, "What do you mean?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"What don't I know?" he asked with annoyance.

"I see," Natalia smirked wickedly. "Well, it's nothing too important."

Ivan, seething with rage, hadn't spoken a word. _'__Why __is __she __here? __Why __the __fuck __is __she __here?__'_

"Go home."

They both looked at Ivan, Natalia amused, Gilbert confused. "Go home," the Russian repeated.

"But I just got here," she playfully whined.

"Go home."

"To where? Home as in Belarus or your house?" she looked to Gilbert, who was looking at Ivan in disbelief.

'_What __did __she __say? __He __lives __with __her? __Are __they __going __out?__'_ The German man wanted answers to his questions, but didn't have the heart to ask them. It was bad enough that he liked Ivan so much already, but to find out this? It broke his heart to hear. He continued to stare at Ivan, hoping for an answer, anything to tell him he was wrong.

"Why are you even here?" Ivan growled.

"Isn't it obvious? I missed you."_ '__This __is __it,__'_ she thought. _'__Let__'__s __see __how __that __boy __reacts __now.__'_ "After what happened last night, I'm surprised you didn't want more." Natalia leaned over the table, attempting to drape herself on him. Ivan abruptly stood, avoiding his sister on purpose.

"Natalia, stop. You're making a scene."

She smirked up at him as he started looming over her. "Don't be so scary," she teased.

"Ummm..." Gilbert mumbled, going unheard. "I think I need to use the bathroom." He quickly got up and left for the bathroom. Ivan turned to watch Gilbert walk away. _'__Where __is __he __going?__'_ he thought. Shaking his head, he once again seated himself at the table.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"It was just a coincidence," she huffed.

"Yeah right," Ivan scoffed.

"Really, it is. I'm meeting Ludwig here for lunch,. He said he had some things he wanted to discuss with me." She slumped back into her seat. "I hope you know that he likes you."

"Then why did you act like that?"

"Because I want you all to myself. We're going to get married and have kids and grow old together and-"

Ivan interrupted her. "For the last time Natalia, shut up."

"Why? Do I anger you?" she teased. "Do I make your blood boil? Wouldn't it be nice to just let it all go?"

Ivan's body started moving on its own. He felt like he could only watch what was about to happen. It reminded him of watching television, where you could only yell at the actors not to do something and you knew that wouldn't stop them. His hand reached for the knife that was sitting neatly next to the fork. Finger curling around the shaft, he picked it up. _'__So __close,__'_ he thought. _'__So __close.__'_

Natalia watched her brother's actions with curiosity. He had picked up a knife and sat there frozen.

"Ivan, what are you doing?" she asked promptly. She didn't get a reply, only a smile. "Ivan?" He started laughing. "Ivan, what's going on?" she was getting an ominous feeling; her dear brother was acting strange. Ivan raised the knife from the table.

'_Just __do __it,__'_ he nodded and his smile grew tenfold. Footsteps were rapidly approaching his table, not running through, more of a fast-paced walk. A hand suddenly found Ivan's shoulder.

"Ivan, what are you doing here? I thought you went out with my Bruder?" Ivan did not respond to the man, he sat there frozen. "Ivan?"

"You're late Ludwig," Natalia said, a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"It seems that I came just in time." He reached down and grabbed the knife from the Russian's hand. "Ivan, where's Gilbert?"

"B-bathroom," Ivan whispered.

"Thank you," Ludwig nodded. "What is going on here?"

"We were just finishing our conversation, weren't we?" Natalia looked at Ivan.

Ivan looked back at her, "I guess so." Natalia stood and wandered back to her table. Both of the men watched her leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the German growled.

"What do you mean?"

"You looked like you were going to kill her!" Ivan looked at him with an expressionless face. "Now I am going to my brother, I'll see you later." Ivan nodded and watched the angry German stomp off to the bathroom. Sighing, he took a drink of his raspberry lemonade. He flagged down the waiter and asked for the bill.

(***)

"Gilbert?" Ludwig called.

"Ludwig?" he responded confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I have lunch with Natalia. What are you doing in the bathroom?"

"Oh...ahhh," the elder German responded.

"We'll talk more at home. Go back to Ivan, Natalia is gone. I think now is the time to talk to him."

Gilbert nodded and left to rejoin Ivan. Walking towards the table, he saw Ivan sitting with his face in his hands.

"Ivan?" Gilbert called.

Said man turned around. "Let's go. I already paid for the bill."

"What?" the German exclaimed. "You said that the next time we go out to eat, I would pay!" Ivan didn't respond, instead he got up and walked out the door. Gilbert hurried after him; reaching the car, he got in. "Ivan, what's wrong? Who was she?"

"It's none of your concern."

Gilbert huffed in response, "Just when I think we're getting somewhere, we're really just talking in circles."

"I'm sorry Gilbert. It's just that I can't control myself around that woman," he admitted. Ivan started the car and headed out of the lot. "Did you still want to go to a park?"

"Sure," the German responded. They wordlessly drove down the roads till Ivan reached a park. Both men got out of the car and started walking along a dirt trail.

"Look at all these sunflowers!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. I come here often and just admire them," the Russian man smiled. They continued to walk down the path to find a stone bench, where they sat down and gazed out at the sunflowers wavering in the breeze.

"I feel like time is frozen here," Gilbert smiled. "It's so calm."

Ivan laughed in response. "I'd come here everyday if I could."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I don't think I would ever leave." Gilbert smiled and relaxed into the bench slightly leaning on Ivan in the process. "Tell me," Ivan started. "Tell me why I feel so content now when I was so angry earlier."

Gilbert felt Ivan's arm settle on his shoulders. The German smiled at the gesture. "I think it's because when you're with someone who cares for you, you can't help but feel happy."

"Is that so?" Gilbert nodded in response. They sat there in silence, but not a tense silence like earlier. This was a content silence.

Gilbert sighed, "Who was the woman?"

"That was Natalia," he said without emotion.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the German asked nervously.

"God no," Ivan spat. "She's my sister."

Gilbert looked away from Ivan and smiled. He was happy that maybe, just maybe he still had a chance. Though he knew the hoping would only hurt him in the end. He didn't like that feeling, he sighed and scooted away from Ivan.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked, his violet eyes filled with concern. Gilbert shook his head; Ivan took his hand and placed it on the German's face.

"Stop," Gilbert whispered. Ignoring his wish, he turned Gilbert's head so violet would meet red.

"Look at me," Ivan whispered even though they were the only ones there. "Gilbert..."

Gilbert's red eyes looked hopelessly into Ivan's violet ones. Ivan's hand remained on the younger man's face, cradling it gently. His arm that had been resting on the bench now wrapped around Gilbert's waist, pulling him closer. Gilbert jumped at the Russian's bold move, but welcomed it as well. They leaned in closer, noses almost touching. Ivan could feel his heart beating furiously in his ears; he could feel the other's hot breath mingling with his own. The younger man's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation, waiting for their lips to touch. Before Ivan's lips found their target, a phone went off, rudely awakening the two from their stupor and separating them almost instantly.

"S-sorry," Gilbert stuttered as he reached for his phone. Getting up from the bench and wandering down the dirt path a little, he answered his phone, "Yes Bruder? What do you want?"

Keeping a calm expression while sitting on the bench, Ivan didn't let it show that he was freaking out on the inside. _'__I __almost __kissed __him. __I __ALMOST __KISSED __HIM!__'_ he thought as he stared out at the shorter man. _'__When __was __the __last __time __I __felt __like __this?__'_ Ivan sighed and ran a hand through his beige-blond hair.

He smiled ever so gently at the thought of kissing Gilbert. _'__Why __can__'__t __I __get __him __out __of __my __head?__'_ Ivan heard the ground crunch before him. Looking up, he found the owner of his beloved red eyes standing before him.

"It's getting late. We should get going," Gilbert commented at the setting sun.

"Is that so?" Ivan said as he rose from the park bench. They started walking to the car, silence following them. Ivan was walking in front of Gilbert, taking longer strides because of his long legs. He suddenly stopped on the path, car in view. He held out his hand to Gilbert, hoping he'd grab it.

"Ivan?" Gilbert questioned.

"Let's walk to the car together," he smiled. Gilbert smiled affectionately back and took the outstretched hand in his own, interlacing their fingers together. A silence had once again set upon them as they continued walking, but once again it was a peaceful silence. Both men enjoying the presence of one another. Reaching the car, Ivan opened the door for Gilbert as he got in and then followed suit to his own seat.

Pulling away from the park, Ivan drove to the younger man's house. A light jazz song played from the speakers of the Audi. Arriving at the German's house in a short time, they both got out and walked to the door.

"Thanks for today. I hope we can go to see the sunflowers again," Gilbert said as he turned to face the Russian man.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my company today, as did I. Though, I am sorry about lunch."

"It's fine, really it is," Gilbert brushed it off. Ivan shook his head in disagreement, but said nothing. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"No, I've got work. Someone's got to run the business," he joked. "If I am free for lunch, we'll grab a bite. Maybe I'll let you pay."

"But only if you're free," Ivan nodded. "Gilbert..." he brought his hand up to the German's face, caressing the cheek with the back of his hand. Gilbert waited for something more to be said, but nothing came. Ivan's violet eyes gave his goodbyes away, making the German lean into the man's hand.

"Bis morgen Ivan," Gilbert whispered. His red eyes stared into the depths of the violet eyes across from him, conveying his goodbye as well. Ivan slid his hand down from Gilbert's face to his chest.

"Bis morgen Gilbert," he smiled and leaned their foreheads against each other. Gilbert worked up the courage and pecked Ivan on the cheek, watching the Russian man's eyes open with surprise made him chuckle.

"I'll call you," Gilbert said before opening the door. Ivan nodded and watched him shut the door before taking off to his own apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Remember to leave a review! ^^ Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you all enjoyed reading this installment and are excited to read the next one! For me neglecting to update here is a preview for next chapter. There won't be an update this week due to me attending Youmacon.

_Chapter 7: Priceless_


	7. Priceless

**A/N:** You're allowed to kill me for making you wait more than a month for an update lol =) I'd like to thank my beta once again! I would also like to thank my readers who have stuck through with me this long, I really appreciate it! Enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings: SWEARING AU OOC**. So please if you don't like, then don't read. Do not complain that they are **OOC**, because I warned you TWICE.

* * *

><p><strong>Rages<strong>

Chapter 7: Priceless

Gilbert walked into the house carrying a content smile with him. Taking off his shoes, he shuffled over to the couch. He felt so carefree that he hadn't

noticed his brother sitting on the couch as well.

"What took you so long?" Ludwig asked.

"Hmmm...?" Gilbert hummed in response.

"You're in a good mood, what happened?"

"Nothing really," he mumbled.

"You're such a bad liar," the blue-eyed man laughed.

"Well, I never said that I was a good one," the elder German laughed.

"So, tell me. What happened?"

"Ivan took me to a park surrounded by sunflowers and then...we..." Gilbert could feel his face reddening. "We...almost...ah...kissed, but then you called

me. So we didn't, but then I pecked his cheek when we said goodbye."

Ludwig looked at his brother with soft eyes. "Bruder, you really like him don't you?" Gilbert shyly nodded. "I mean, you didn't get this worked up over

Matthew before."

"Really?" Gilbert asked. His brother nodded a "yes" in response, making Gilbert smile.

"I'm glad," the younger German paused. "I'm glad you're finally able to smile again."

"Don't get too sappy on me, Ludwig!" the red-eyed man joked. "I think Feliciano is rubbing off on you!"

"Sh-shut up!" he muttered embarrassed. "Oh, so did you tell Ivan yet?"

"No, not yet," Gilbert sighed. "I'm afraid of his reaction."

"You make it sound worse than it is. I mean, there is no shame in-" Gilbert cut in before he went any further.

"Bruder, please, I don't want to talk about it."

"You can't run away from your past, Gilbert," Ludwig said with a stern voice.

The elder German sighed. "I think it's time to call it a night."

"Gute Nacht Gilbert. Think about what I said."

"Yeah, okay Bruder," Gilbert said as he trudged off to the bedroom.

Feeling his good mood deflate into depression, he flopped down onto his bed. Pulling out his phone, he called the one person he wanted to talk to: Ivan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ivan, it's Gilbert. What are you up to?"

"I just got home. What's wrong?" Ivan asked with concern.

"Can you just talk to me? It can be about anything, I just want to hear your voice," Gilbert confessed.

The Russian laughed, "Well then..." Ivan started talking about the first thing that he thought of; sunflowers. After that, he talked about projects he was working on for his business and then a movie he wanted to see. By eleven Ivan had paused in his talking to listen to Gilbert's even breathing. Some people might be offended that someone fell asleep on them talking, but not Ivan. He smiled and said one last thing before he hung up. "Good night, Gilbert."

(***)

Ivan hung up the phone and placed it on his nightstand next to his bed. He had been getting ready for bed when Gilbert had called. Today had gone well, he thought. He felt closer to Gilbert and he now had another reason to love the field of sunflowers at the park. Natalia was leaving tomorrow, so he wouldn't have to deal with her till whenever she decided to show up next. Settling under the covers, he reached for the lamp, which Natalia had replaced, shutting it off and waiting for sleep to take him.

Ivan was awoken the next morning by his alarm clock going off. He reached his arm over to shut it off, groggily cracking his eyes open. Sitting up, he saw another body in bed with him. _'What the...?'_ he thought.

He recognized the blonde hair immediately. "Natalia! What are you doing?"

"Mmm...big brother," she mumbled, opening an eye.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"I sneaked in while you were sleeping," she smiled. "I wanted to spend my last night with you."

"I'll drive you to the airport," he sighed and got up from bed. "I have work, so hurry up." Ivan walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Natalia laid in bed as she watched her brother walk into the bathroom. Her pleased smile faded into a sadder one: she never got to see her brother; he refused to come home. She sighed and closed her eyes. _'Why won't he understand that I love him?'_ she thought. She reluctantly rolled out of bed to collect her bags for Belarus.

Ivan stepped out of the shower, his wet hair dripping onto the tiled floor. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off and wrapped it around his waist. Going through his daily routine, he walked into his room to the closet. _'What suit to wear today?'_ he pondered as he opened the closet door.

Pulling out a black suit and laying it on the bed, he walked back and picked out an ash grey button down shirt with a black and grey tie. _'Boxers or briefs?'_ he thought while he walked to a drawer. He decided to reach in and see what he pulled up. Digging his hand in, he pulled out purple silk boxers. _'Fair enough.'_

After he finished tying his tie into a double windsor, he picked up his phone and wallet from the nightstand. Putting his wallet in his back right pocket and his phone in his right front pocket, he went to get Natalia and drive her to the airport. Ivan opened his bedroom door and walked to his living room and found his sister sitting on the couch with her luggage by the door.

"Big brother," Natalia started. "You'll take care of yourself when I'm gone, right?"

"Da, I will," he responded. "Let's go, I have to get to work."

They both walked out to Ivan's black Mercedes-Benz CL65 AMG. Opening the trunk, he helped his sister put the bags in. She gave her thanks as he started up the car. The drive was silent on the way to the airport; Ivan chose to say nothing. He hadn't even bothered to turn the radio on. Finally, they arrived at the airport. Natalia got her bags out of the trunk and put them on the curb.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you," she smiled.

Ivan sighed, "You're still my sister. I wouldn't be that mean."

"So, if I weren't your sister I probably would've been on the street?"

"Probably," Ivan laughed.

"Thanks, love you too," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't miss your flight," Ivan responded. "I'm going now, don't come by anytime soon."

"You're such a dick!" she yelled. Ivan only laughed and drove off to work.

Ivan drove deep into the city, parking his car in the garage he stepped out. He walked over to an elevator to take him up to his office. Stepping in, he pressed the button with a "7" on it. He had to be prepared for a meeting later in the day, so he thought to go ahead and set up the room. The elevator doors opened up to the seventh floor and he stepped out, taking long strides to the meeting room. As he walked by, people stopped and said, "Dobraye Ootra, Mr. Braginski" or "Guten Morgen, Herr Braginski." Since his corporation had a mix of German and Russian workers in it, he didn't mind. A majority of them spoke German, Russian and English. Walking into the meeting room, he found his secretary tidying up the room.

His secretary looked up when he heard the door open. "Ah, Mr. Braginski, welcome back. How was your weekend?"

"It was good, thanks. I see you took the liberty of preparing this for me," he gestured to the papers sitting in front of the chairs on the table.

"Yes, I assumed it would be better if I took care of the set up and let you relax till the meeting started."

"Thanks Yao," Ivan smiled at the shorter man.

"You're welcome, Mr. Braginski," Yao smiled back.

"Well, I'll be heading to my office then," Ivan turned to walk out of the room when Yao grabbed his hand. "Yao? What are you doing?"

"Ivan, did you think of what I said?"

Ivan yanked his hand free. "No, I didn't," he said sternly. "I told you that what happened was a one-time thing."

"But I don't understand!" Yao exclaimed. Ivan leaned over and pulled the door shut.

"Yao, please don't make a scene," the Russian man took a step away from the Chinese man.

"Ivan, we had something! I want something more with you!"

"The only relationship we have is boss and subordinate. Don't think that there was ever anything more," Ivan opened the door and walked out; heading back to the elevator. _'Why did I get involved with him in the first place?'_ Ivan asked himself. The elevator doors opened, stepping in he pressed the button with a "19" on it.

Months before he had met Gilbert, he and Yao had gotten wasted and slept together, once. Just that one time and Yao wouldn't let it go. He himself didn't regret it, he just wanted Yao to drop it and move on. The elevator dinged and Ivan stepped out then went to his private elevator to go to the twentieth floor. It was his private floor for his office, the only other person on the floor with him was his secretary. He strode across the floor to his desk. Sitting down, he began preparing for his meeting.

(***)

Gilbert had been awoken by what seemed to be a stampede running through the house. Groaning, he rolled out of bed to go tame the wild animals that were let loose. He opened his bedroom door and found his brother, Ludwig, frantic.

"Bruder, what's going on?" the elder German mumbled.

"I'm looking for my tie!" Ludwig yelled from his room.

Sighing, Gilbert shuffled over to the room. "Ludwig, your tie..." he started, trying to hold back a laugh.

"My tie what?"

"It's around your neck!" Gilbert said as he laughed.

"Oh," the younger German reached up to adjust his tie then grabbed his black leather briefcase.

"What's gotten you in such a panic?" Gilbert mused.

"I have a meeting today," Ludwig grabbed some papers lying on his dresser and put them in the briefcase. "I'll be going to Ivan's company."

Gilbert perked up. "What kind of business does he do?"

"Mostly the oil business."

"Oh cool. Tell him I said 'Hi'," Gilbert smiled.

"Why don't you come with me?" Ludwig suggested. "I always go a couple hours early just to chat with him or go over work."

"Y-yeah sure! Let me get ready," Gilbert rushed to the shower. Quickly showering, he then ran back to his room and picked out his only suit. Pulling out his suit, which was black, he looked for a shirt and tie. He found a dark blue button down and a white tie. Getting dressed and tying his tie into a double

windsor, he pulled his black dress shoes then went to join his brother for breakfast. Gilbert sat down at the table and noticed that Ludwig had put on a hot pink tie, courtesy of Feliciano he guessed.

"Uh...Bruder?" Gilbert hesitantly questioned.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing a hot pink tie?"

"What?" Ludwig laughed as he looked down at the tie. It indeed was a hot pink tie. Ludwig quickly got up and ran to his room to find a different tie. After he came out once again, Gilbert noticed that he changed his whole outfit. He now had a black colored suit with a forest green button down shirt and a black tie. Ludwig sat down at the kitchen table again and pulled on his black dress shoes.

"Better?" he asked.

"You didn't have to change to a different suit," Gilbert chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"Why are you so nervous? Could it be that Feliciano is going to be there?" the elder German mused.

"N-no!" the blue-eyed man defended himself.

"Sure," Gilbert laughed again. Finishing their breakfast, they headed for Ludwig's white BMW M3 Coupe. Ludwig threw his briefcase in the backseat and started the car to head to Ivan's company. Gilbert climbed into the car and they sped off to Ivan's work.

After a short twenty minute drive, Ludwig's car rolled into the entrance of the parking garage. Finding a parking lot, both men stepped out of the car and walked to the building's glass doors. They walked to the reception desk, getting a "Good morning" from the lady sitting behind the counter. Both men walked past the desk, nodding in response and went to the elevators. Gilbert trailed behind his younger brother as they walked.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in, Ludwig pressed the button with a "19" on it. The ride up was quiet, it stopped every once and a while to let people on and off. After finally reaching their desired floor, Ludwig walked out, with Gilbert in tow, to a desk with a man sitting behind a computer.

"How may I help you?" the man asked.

"Is Ivan free?" Ludwig asked.

"He's preparing for a meeting, but I can take a message," he smiled.

"Yes, I know. Just tell him that we're coming up."

"Let me call him," Yao, the secretary, quickly picked up the phone. After a short conversation with his boss, he sent them upstairs. The elevator doors opened and Ivan went to greet the men, but only expecting Ludwig. Ivan locked eyes with Gilbert when he saw him; his eyes were like pools of warm lava, Ivan couldn't look anywhere else.

"Gilbert?" the Russian questioned, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Ivan, hey," Gilbert smiled. "I came to see your work."

"Well, this is my business," he gestured around the room. "Ludwig, Feliciano is sitting over at the table in the next room. I assumed you'd want to talk with him."

"Uh...yeah, thanks," Ivan nodded to the younger German as he quickly walked to the next room.

Ivan walked up to Gilbert till he was able to pull the German closer to him. Ivan wrapped his arms around Gilbert's waist, pulling their bodies together.

"Gilbert," he breathed. "You look so good in a suit."

"So, what do I look like when I'm not wearing a suit?" Gilbert mused.

"Let me show you," Ivan whispered.

Before Gilbert had a chance to respond, Ivan's lips were on his own. Getting over the shock, the German melted into the kiss. Ivan traced his tongue on Gilbert's lips. The German didn't put up any resistance and let him in. The Russian's tongue danced with Gilbert's and then went to explore his mouth. Ivan pulled Gilbert closer, wanting to feel every inch of his body that he could. His hands traveled up the German's back and threaded through his hair. Gilbert had done the same to the Russian man, he felt like he had shot to the moon. They broke for air, gasping while their hot breath mingled with each other.

"How was that?" Ivan asked.

"Mmmm..." Gilbert hummed. "I think I'll need another demonstration."

The Russian laughed. "I can do that."

~chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** -Casually uploads at 4am NBD- Hope everyone had a good holiday season! Happy Holidays! See you in chapter 8!

_Chapter 8: Within My Hands_


	8. Within My Hands

**A/N:** Oh look, he FINALLY updates this fanfic. Yeah, sorry about not updating in a while. Working on chapter 9 this week, just got back from a con so I'm wiped. Anywhos, enjoy! Also, I would like to thank the lovely KamiChan50 on DA for the French translations!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Warnings: SWEARING AU OOC**. So please if you don't like, then don't read. Do not complain that they are **OOC**, because I warned you TWICE.

* * *

><p><strong>Rages<strong>

Chapter 8: Within My Hands

"Well, I see my plan worked out," Ludwig said as he walked in on the two men.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked as he came up behind the younger German. He heard the Italian man gasp as he caught sight of Ivan and Gilbert.

Ludwig chuckled, "Well now, I'd hate to interrupt, but we do have business that needs attending to."

Gilbert broke off after hearing his brother's voice. "Uhh...Bruder," his voice sounded faint. He untangled his arms from the Russian man and attempted to calm himself.

"I'll be there in a moment, Ludwig," Ivan said as he began walking over to his desk to grab his briefcase. Gilbert hadn't moved, but jolted with surprise when the Russian man gave him a kiss on the cheek as he passed by to go join the others.

"What am I supposed to do about this?" Gilbert muttered as the others slipped into the next room. The German man wandered over to sit in a black leather chair; it was as comfortable as it looked. He slouched in the chair and loosened his tie; he hadn't expected Ivan to do that. He could feel his face still heated and the taste of the Russian man on his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed.

He heard the door to the office open and looked up to see Arthur and Alfred in the doorway.

"Yo, Gilbert!" The American waved. "What're you doing here?"

He smiled back at them and calmly replied, "I just came with Ludwig."

"Is this what you do in your free time?" Alfred asked.

"No, I'm a musician. Hopefully I can start a band soon."

"Dude! I could totally sing for you!" Alfred exclaimed.

Arthur sighed, "No, you git. Who the hell would pay to listen to your bloody voice?"

"Don't be like that Artie!" Alfred whined.

"I told you not to call me that!"

The American continued to pout as the two walked to meet the others.

(***)

"Gentlemen, please, calm down," Ivan said as he walked into the room.

Feliciano smiled at him. "How come you never told me that you two were dating?"

"We aren't...I mean we...I-I don't know," the Russian man sighed. "I honestly wasn't expecting myself to do that...it just happened." He took a seat in the plush leather chair and sank down into it. A silence set upon the room, none of them knowing what to say.

"Hey guys!" A voice called from the door, breaking the tense atmosphere. "How have ya'll been?"

Ivan turned to see the two men enter the room. "You're early," he commented.

"Thanks to me," Arthur laughed. "This lazy git would've never gotten out of bed." They all laughed at that.

Ivan glanced at his watch, "Well, it appears that we'll have to move to the conference room, as we do have a business meeting today."

The men made their to the conference room, Ivan staying behind. He walked over to slouching German and hugged him around his shoulders.

"Is there something wrong?" The Russian whispered.

Gilbert shook his head, "Ivan, I-I can't...I'm sorry."

"What? Gilbert?" Ivan questioned.

"I don't want to get hurt again," sadness filled his voice.

Ivan pursed his lips, "You have to trust me, I'm not like him."

"I'm sorry, but can we talk about this later? I don't want you to miss your meeting," the German sighed.

"I guess I should get going then," Ivan turned around to leave. He was disappointed with himself, but he knew if they talked, he would get through to him. He sighed and made his way out of the room.

Gilbert continued to slouch in his chair; he wanted to trust Ivan, but the fear of getting hurt again was too great. He raked a hand through his ash grey hair, he hated this feeling, and he wanted it to stop. It seemed that Matthew still controlled his life even when he wasn't in it anymore. The office door opened and in stepped another body.

"And you are?"

"Oh, I...uh...I'm Gilbert," the German half-smiled at the distraction.

"I see, well I'm Yao, Ivan's _personal_ secretary. What are you doing here?"

"I came with my Bruder, Ludwig."

Yao sauntered over to the leather chairs and took a seat next to Gilbert, "Stay away from Ivan, he's mine. I saw him first, plus I've already slept with him."

"I'm sorry, what?" Gilbert looked at him in disbelief. The Chinese man smirked wickedly at him. He stood up and went for the door, pausing to throw Gilbert a few last words.

"Bad things might happen if you get too close to him."

The German stood up, his blood boiling, "Is that a fucking threat? I'm not in the mood to play your stupid games."

"Oh, tis not a threat, but a promise," Yao continued to smirk, thinking he had won this round.

"Whatever, fuck you," Gilbert turned to look out the windows, still fuming. He heard the door click and he was alone once again. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he usually didn't go off on people like that, but that man just deserved it.

(***)

As the men entered the conference room, they noticed the Frenchman already sitting in one of the leather armchairs.

"Bonjour tout le monde," Francis greeted them.

"Francis, dude! It's been a while since we last saw each other!" Alfred beamed.

Francis nodded in response, then turning his head to Arthur, "My, my, your beauty blinds me fair maiden!"

"Shut up, bloody frog! Who's a damn maiden?" The Englishman shouted.

"Now, now gentlemen," Ivan chuckled. "Please, let's take our seats." He walked to the head of the table and sat down, beginning to sift through papers.

The meeting went well, as they usually did, but Ivan kept thinking about Gilbert, he was worried about him. He began to put the papers back in his briefcase when Francis approached him. He didn't have to guess what this was going to be about.

"So, a little birdie has told me something very interesting."

Ivan smiled to him, "Really now? Whatever could it be?"

"Don't play coy with me, tell me everything," Francis looked on with anticipation.

The Russian went from looking at Francis, to suddenly becoming engrossed in organizing the papers. "Well, you see, there's nothing going on. I mean we just kissed, but I don't know what he's feeling."

"Oh ami, let me tell you all about love! I know all there is to know!" Francis exclaimed.

"Oh dear god, no, I'm not listening to this," Arthur said horrified.

"It's alright, we can have a one-on-one session," the Frenchman winked at him.

Arthur glared at him, "Sorry frog, but I'm taken."

"The more the merrier!"

"That's it, we're going," grabbing Alfred's arm, he lead him to the door.

Alfred had been laughing at the two, "Come on Artie, take a joke."

"I told you not to call me that!" Arthur huffed.

"Well, I think it's time we end this before it goes too far," Ivan spoke, the other nodded in agreement and they made their way out of the room, saying goodbyes to each other as they walked away.

Ivan made his way back to his office to see Yao walking out, a smirk on his face.

"Yao, what were you doing in my office?"

The Chinese man looked at him. "I was just tiding up your sitting area."

Ivan smiled and thanked the man as he entered his office. He saw Gilbert standing but the windows that overlooked the city. He walked over to him and put a hand on the German's shoulder.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Ivan smiled. He didn't get a response. "Gilbert, is everything okay? You know you can talk to me."

"I'm sorry, it's not your fault," Gilbert looked into the Russian's violet eyes and felt a calm wash over him. He turned his gaze to the city. "Well, I suppose it's a nice view."

"Did Yao say something to you?" Ivan moved in front of Gilbert, grabbing his shoulders and looking into his red eyes.

"It was nothing," Gilbert averted his eyes.

"Whatever he said, I'm sorry, but just ignore him."

The German nodded and went to hug Ivan. "I'm sorry for all this; I can't escape from my past. I still feel like Matthew is controlling my life and I'm so scared. He did things to me, things I'll never forget."

Ivan wrapped his arms around Gilbert. "It's going to be okay. He can't hurt you anymore, not while I'm here," he felt the German man pull him closer. They stood in silence, holding each other when Gilbert's stomach rumbled, lightening the mood. "How about we go get some lunch?"

"Am I paying?" Gilbert half-smiled.

"Well I suppose you can," he smiled back.

They broke apart from each other and walked to the office door, taking the private elevator down to the next floor where he was greeted by his smirking secretary. They walked passed him and to the elevator, before stepping in Ivan turned to the longhaired man.

"Yao, grab some lunch. We'll be back in a bit," the Chinese man only nodded in response as he watched the two disappear behind the elevator doors. He warned the German man, he really did, but it looks like he hadn't taken him seriously. Yao shuffled some papers on his desk. He knew what he had to do, and after all, it was for the person he loved.

~chapter~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I hope you enjoyed another installment in Rages! I'm kicking my arse in gear and will try to update more often from now on! Now I'm off to start writing chapter 9! Remember to review!

Until then,

Maxx


End file.
